Love, Lies and Angels
by SeerBlack
Summary: Under the surface nothing appears like it should. During a hunt in a small town Sam gets captured by a creature on a bloodfrenzy. The danger however comes from a fellow hunter that joins them to hunt it. SamOC later! R&R!
1. Prologue: Turn the Music Down

**_Love, Lies and Angels_**

**Dedicated to my muse, my best friend and to Sammy, cos everyone needs a dose of puppy once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural trademarks/characters/ideas. Though I do own this fanfic, and my love for the show. Anyway, enough of my blathering on. Hope you enjoy it! (It's a bit slow to begin with until I can get enough spark into it!) **

**Reviews: Would be absolutely wonderful! Any ideas for later chapters would be great! -hinthint-**

* * *

Prologue

A black chevy impala thrummed down the rough road, the sounds of Metallica screaming out of the windows. Miles burned beneath its tires, but the destination seemed to getting further away. Inside the car was a less than happy atmosphere. A young man sat in the passenger seat, his eyes staring at the road before him in irritation. Beside him an older man drummed the wheel with his hands in time to the beat, ignoring the moody glances in his direction from his younger sibling. The younger sighed and looked back down at the map that was spread across his lap, a large red cross marked just inside a town.

For these two, driving around and not having a semblance of a life, was life. Sam scrunched up the map with a burst of annoyance and brushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes. His legs were cramped from driving for so long, and he yearned for a meal and a hot cup of coffee. Naturally they hadn't made any pit stops- Dean wanted to make it to the town by nightfall so he could begin hunting. He shot a glare at his brother and leant back into the chair, closing his eyes for some much needed rest. He paused for a few moments before he snapped at his elder brother.

"Dean, turn the music down. I do want some rest you know."

His brother grinned and ignored him, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead and hummed along to the music. Sam leant forward and turned it down, swatting his brother behind the head. His brother stole a glare at him before he swerved the car around a corner.

"Dude, I'm driving here. Besides, you can get some sleep once we hit the motel."

Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow and leant back into the chair, shoving a piece of paper onto his eyes to make the world darker.

"Yeah, whatever. Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, a bit slow to begin with! Please R&R!**


	2. Rogue Unicorns!

**Disclaimer for rest of fic: I do not own anything remotely related to Supernatural. Although I do own this fanfic.

* * *

**

Sam Winchester looked at his laptop screen, a mixture of confusion and tiredness etched across his face. He hadn't slept properly for about a week and the constant waves of visions were taking its toll upon him. Most of them he brushed off as harmless nightmares- easily getting back to sleep after awaking from one. He rubbed at his brown eyes wearily and gingerly sipped his already cold coffee. He stared at it in disgust before he placed it down again and began to re-search for any signs of unnatural activity. A few meters away, the loud thud broke the fragile silence in his mind and he turned around to look at his older brother. Dean was shorter than him, with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. Sensing his gaze Dean turned around and walked over, peering at the laptop screen from behind Sam's shoulder.

"You found anything yet?"

Sam brought up a few windows, each one claiming they had seen various monsters. Sam gave a hollow laugh and leant back in his chair.

"Yeah, nearly every monster in existence is supposed to reside here- from the bogey man to the damn Loch Ness monster. We could be hunting for weeks, not knowing what we're actually looking for! Is there anything in Dad's journal about this place?"

"No, and that's not like him either-'

'- Dean, nothing is like him. Whatever the hell is going on in this town, we have about fifty different choices of what it could be."

Dean looked with dismay at the screen, looking at all the articles claiming to have seen mythical and magical creatures. Sam closed the laptop screen with a click and stood up, draining the last of the cold coffee.

"Well, I'm going for the whole Sasquatch idea. How about you?"

"Bet you ten bucks it's a rogue unicorn."

They both grinned at each other before they shook on it. Sam whispered to his brother as they walked out of the diner door, although he never took his eyes off the impala before him.

"This should be an easy ten bucks."

Dean slid into the car and waiting till Sam's door had closed shut before he revved up the engine and pulled out of the diner. He couldn't believe the amount of supernatural creatures that were rumoured to live in this town. He shook his head in bewildered amusement and leant over to turn up his music. Sam gave an audible groan, flinging his hand forward to slap Dean's hand away. He easily dodged the swing and turned his music up loud, and grinning at Sam.

"Sam, this is Led Zepplin.' He paused to drum his hands on the steering wheel and then turned down the music as they approached the local hall. Dean's eyes narrowed as he slowed the car down, watching as a dozen people in black either comforted each other or cried. Sam raised his voice slightly.

"Should we check it out? I mean, it could be related to the thing we're hunting."

"Sam, we don't even know what we're hunting. For all we know this could be just some old guys funeral."

"Since when have you been so reserved?' Sam had wound down his window, trying to see if he could get snippets of conversation. A young woman with brown hair turned to the car and glared at them, her hazel green eyes narrowed with suspicion and mistrust. Without a second glance back in their direction she moved through the crowd and disappeared around the corner of the hall. 'That was weird."

"Yeah, I don't like people who glare at me."

"Dean, everyone glares at you…"

"Why the hell do you think I like no-one?"

Sam received a slap across the back of his head, and he ducked in case another followed. Sure, him and Dean would argue and bicker like most siblings, and being hunters at the same time was even more stressed to their fragile relationship. He continued to watch the crowd and waited until Dean had parked the car before getting out, looking to his elder brother for confirmation that they were thinking the same thing. For a few moments they both watched the funeral crowd, lost in their own thoughts. Dean broke the silence as he cleared his throat and then looked pointedly at Sam.

"Well, I'll leave you to check out the upset crowd. I'm going after that girl."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's arm as he turned to go, lowering his voice as a passer-by strolled past.

"Dean, be careful. She may be a girl, but for all you know she could well kick your arse."

Dean brushed him off mockingly and disappeared around the same corner the girl had gone. Sam sighed and moved into the crowd, muttering soft excuse me's and apologising as he went. He stopped near the front, listening to the final words of the preacher before the official end of the funeral. The preacher stepped down and muttered soft words of comfort before he moved off to the side. Sam darted forward only to fall as searing pain entered his head and stabbed at his brain. He could feel himself curl up on the ground, even as the throes of the vision took him.

_The young woman stalked through the surrounding forest, her brown hair tied up messily into a pony tail. Hazel eyes watched for signs of movement, besides her own, every muscle in her body tense and ready. A loaded shot gun lay easily in her hands, and the pointed it in front of her, ready to shoot the first thing that moved. A low growl sounded from above her, and she whirled the gun up just as something fell onto her. Sam yelled at her to shoot it in the face, but she couldn't or refused to hear him. He watched helplessly as she pushed the thing off her, blood coursing down her face from the force of the impact. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the thing, and Sam stepped closer to see what she was staring at. His eyes widened-_

"Boy, are you ok?"

Sam shook himself and sat up, staring at the preacher as he tried to remember what was happening. Memories gradually came back to him and he nodded his head, gratefully allowing the man to pull him up from the ground. He brushed himself off, and looked around at the gathered people with some embarrassment.

"Yeah, I sometimes get these seizures. It's ok, I take meds for it."

The preacher nodded thoughtfully and then ushered Sam to a spot where he could sit down. He glanced sadly back at the funeral and Sam piped up.  
"What happened? If I'm not being rude."

The preacher sighed and sat down next to Sam, talking in a soft voice to avoid causing any further distress to the family and friends.

"A young girl named Julie died a few days ago. Sadly she is not the only young one to die recently. Three others also perished in accidents, all of them so full of promise. But children, they don't usually listen to their elders. They still refuse to believe that exploring outside town is dangerous."

Sam's eyes narrowed with the new information. If only Dean hadn't gone after that girl.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It should begin to quicken now that I have some idea of where I'm sending them!**


	3. Witty Remarks

She hurried down the street, her hazel eyes never leaving the front of her. She roughly pushed past fellow pedestrians in her rush to avoid being caught. An older man, brushed past her and knocked her over with the force of his shoulder. With a shout she fell back, before she flicked her leg out to trip the man. He stumbled, and for a moment appeared that he was about to topple, before he stood up straight and disappeared into the crowd. She glared at the direction he had gone in- mentally picturing his face so she could track him down later.

"Need some help down there?"

She jumped, her hazel eyes widened in surprise and shock. Her head whipped up to see the smug expression on a younger man's face- the same one she had seen in the black impala earlier. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she picked herself off the ground with the last of her dignity. After a light brushing of her coat she looked at him, taking in his handsome features and the way he carried himself with an arrogant confidence. She replied to his earlier statement with a cool tone, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'm fine."

He snorted and she glared at him again, fidgeting from one foot to another as they remained in the crowd. She absolutely loathed being in the middle of a noisy street, having been brought up by a crazy mother in the middle of no where. She cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment, an idea forming in her mind.

"You aren't from around here…"

"Bright one, aren't ya Sunshine?"

She struggled to breathe and refrain from slapping him across the mouth, and instead smiled softly.

"Oh, amazingly witty.' She replied dryly, shooting a glance toward the nearest escape route. 'The only new comers that bother to enter this stupid place besides those idiot tourists recently are hunters, and to me, you don't look like a tourist. Though, I have to say you're doing quite well with the idiot aspect."

"I pride myself on doing an excellent job. How about we visit that wonderful bar I saw earlier and we can talk more about this?"

He grabbed her elbow and led her back the way she had come. She fumed silently to herself, screaming internally that she should fling him off her and disappear again. She rolled her eyes and wrenched her arm from his grasp, following him against her better judgement. He stopped outside a grubby door and searched through his pockets before he pulled out his cell, placing it up to his ear and giving her a look. With a heavy sigh she turned the greasy doorknob and strode into the establishment. A quick scan told her all she wanted to know. It was mostly populated by men, reeked with the stench of beer and was so dim it could almost be called twilight. She moved nimbly through the crowd and stopped before the barman, a smile upon her face. He waddled over to her and grinned toothily back, wiping a cloth over his balding head.

"What can I do for ya Doll?"

She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and folded it carefully. The man leant over and plucked it out of her slim fingers, caught between reading it and most likely being slapped. After a few more moments she leant back and spoke icily.

"That is to be given to a man with short brown hair and blue eyes."

"Do you know how many people fit that description?"

"You'll know it's him when you see him."

With that she turned and walked through the back door, disappearing once more into another crowd. The barkeep rolled his eyes and stuck the piece of paper into his chest pocket.

"I don't get payed enough for this."

Sam appeared around the corner making a beeline for his brother. He could already see Dean, and from what he could see he was fuming at something. He paused when he reached the elder and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around him with some interest. They were standing outside a rather shady looking bar, in the middle of the day, and with-what appeared to be the barman. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at his brother and the barman opened the door and walked back into the bar. Dean stared at a slip of paper in his hands and shoved it into his jeans pocket, before running a hand irritably through his hair.

"Damn it, she got away! I had her, and she just disappeared."

Sam smirked and leant back against the wall of the building, an amused twinkle in his eyes as he regarded his brother.

"Probably just lack of sleep. Either that or she got away with her feminine whiles."

"What feminine whiles? The only way I caught her was because she tripped over."

"Dean?"

His brother looked up from the pavement where he was studying a rather attractive brown stain. "Yeah?"

"You're really sad, you know that?"

"Shut up; let's just go back to the motel."

"Yeah. Maybe some sleep might actually help you catch a girl."

Sam ducked the slap that was coming his way and gave his amused cackle, darting out of the way before Dean could try again.

* * *

"Dude seriously, when was the last time you cleaned your toothbrush?" 

Sam looked up from his laptop and gave him a confused look before he leant over and snatched his toothbrush from Dean's grip. After giving the brush a once over he placed it back next to him and glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with my toothbrush; you must be imagining things again."

"Imagining? Dude, your toothbrush is _pink_!"

Sam picked up his toothbrush, examined it and put it back down next to the laptop before he folded his arms and gave his brother a stubborn stare.

"Its light red."

"Yeah- whatever bro."

With that Dean moved away from the table and threw his bag over by the nearest double bed. The motel room that they sat in was medium sized, big enough to fit two double beds in comfortably, plus a TV and chest of drawers. Off to the side was a door that led to an ensuite- for once that was actually properly cleaned by the staff. Dean sat down heavily on the bed, before he stole a glance at his younger brother. Sam had only just shut the laptop down and was rubbing at his eyes. Since earlier that morning another child had been taken, this time apparently by "a large wolf-like creature." The entire town had gone into panic-mode, making it almost impossible for them to get anywhere. Both men were beginning to get aggravated as they sifted through the countless monster sightings and attacks over the past years-most of which got them absolutely no where.

Sam stood up wearily and shuffled over to the other bed, collapsing in a heap as soon as he hit the soft mattress. He watched Dean sleepily for a moment, before he frowned. Dean was busy plugging something into his cell, concentrating on whatever was on the slip of paper. He sat up on his elbows and watched his brother with some interest.

"What's on that thing?"

Dean looked up momentarily before replying. His features almost mirrored how Sam felt, deep black bags under his eyes, a glazed look in his normally bright eyes.

"That girl's number. She knew I was a hunter Sam."

Sam sat up, a look of hope on his face at the mention that she knew about hunters.

"You bumped into her, and you already have her number?' He shook his head with slight amusement. 'After your date perhaps she can help us. Maybe she knows what's killing those people –'

'--I don't have any of those answers. Oh, and I'm not really interested in dating your friend here."

Both of them jumped, Dean swore loudly as he darted for the knife in his boots. She shut the door behind her and sat down on a nearby chair, a look of smugness on her face. Although he would hate to say it, she wasn't too bad looking. She was petite, slim and when she did actually smile it made her look less world-weary. She shifted on the seat, straightening her black shirt and smoothing out her blue denim jeans. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's as much a mystery to me, as it is to you. I've been here for 2 weeks and I never came any closer to finding out what it is. My name's Darcy."

Sam shot his brother a look and spoke slowly, unsure whether to trust the mysterious woman who had managed to break into their room.

"My name's Sam, and this is my brother Dean. You said you've been here two weeks?"

She nodded, and shoved her hands in her pockets in frustration. Sam stood up and walked over to his laptop, opening it so he could review the articles. She rolled her eyes and spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No matter how many times you read those articles, you aren't going to find anything."

Sam shook his head at her and looked pointedly at Dean, to make her at least shut up for a moment. He had never met a woman so arrogant and-

Her voice broke his thoughts, her tone miffed and somewhat sulky.

"I am _not_ arrogant!"

Sam looked at her, and could tell that Dean was doing the same thing. If she could read minds. He watched as Dean moved over to her and looked at her, his eyes devoid of emotion. She shuffled around again, this time Sam knew it was out of discomfort. She muttered inaudibly beneath her breath.

"You can read minds?"

She stared at them, traces of fear in her eyes and she stood up. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down again, drawing a sharp look from Sam. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to brush it off.

"No, I'm just a lucky guesser. You have to be when you hunt the supernatural for a living."

Dean sighed. It was going to be a lot harder tracking it down then he had thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Good to know someone's enjoying this story. Sorry if this chapters a bit iffy though, I may rewrite it again. **


	4. Arrogant

"Ok, so maybe I am a _bit_ arrogant."

It had taken three whole hours before either of the boys could get anything out Darcy and Sam was beginning to wish that they had never taken up the stupid job. His stomach growled hungrily and he stretched out his arms to remove the cramps that were beginning to form in them. Before him sat Darcy, her face remained as unchanged as it had before, never a flicker of emotion in her eyes. Sam could tell that she must have had some hunter training, she carried herself in the same way that most hunters did. Well, at least the way two of them did. His eyes flickered over to Dean sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes never moving from the woman in front of him.

Sam shifted and interrupted the fragile silence that had only just occurred. For three hours, Darcy had gone around in circles, always dodging the accusation of being a telepath. Both her and Dean had constantly snapped and snarled at each other, Dean desperately trying to keep the upper hand over the younger hunter.

"Anyone else hungry?"

His question was replied with a glare from his brother, the first time he had laid eyes on something other than the slim female. Darcy on the other hand rubbed at her eyes and leant back in the chair, stretching and yawning. She winced as her shoulder cracked and she looked back to Sam.

"Sure. A burger and Cola would be nice."

He looked at her for a moment uncertain, before he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He looked from Dean to Darcy and back again before he sighed in resignation and walked toward the door.

"Well, you two stay here and keep staring at each other. I'll be back in a few with food, you know food Dean? That thing you need to survive?"

Dean grunted. Sam rolled his eyes and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Dean could be so, frustratingly stubborn. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way toward the nearest fast food joint (which he had noticed earlier-were non existent), turning left instead at a B&B. He pushed his hand against the door, noting the audible tinkle of a bell somewhere above him. He heard a hiss somewhere to his right and sharp pain stabbed at his head as a large object collided into his face.

* * *

Sam groaned. The side of his face burnt like it was on fire, and sharp pain filled his whole body. He shifted slightly, trying to sit himself up and take a look at his surroundings. From what he could see he was in a room, the walls painted black and a small shaft of light bearing down on him from a window. It smelt musty, and the faint lingering aroma of blood and dead bodies wafted into his nose. He gagged slightly, clutching at the heavy iron bars that trapped him against the wall in an effort not to puke. He dared a quick glance to the side of him and retched. In the corner of his cell lay a pile of children's bodies, eyes opened and facing the ceiling. Numerous wounds were gashed across their fragile bodies and their clothes were dyed crimson from bleeding out. Sam shuffled to the very corner of the enclosure and raised his shirt around his mouth and nose.

Whatever was killing these children apparently hadn't bothered to eat them. He tore his eyes away from the morbid sight and looked back at the window. A soft hiss sounded again and his eyes snapped to their location. He shrunk away in terror as it came closer.

* * *

"For the love of -- shut up!"

Darcy hissed at Dean. Both had become worried when the youngest Winchester had not returned half-an-hour after leaving. Dean had actually stopped staring at her and called his cell, of which was left unanswered. Since then Darcy had tried listening to the faint murmurs that symbolised people's thoughts in an effort to find out where Sam had gone. Nothing had turned up and Dean was beginning to whinge. She rubbed her tired eyes and brushed her hair back, staring at a bunch of articles in front of her- they had been searching through them for ages. She tossed the newspaper against the wall in anger and stood up, pacing around the small motel room irritably.

"It can't be any of those creatures! It doesn't make sense!"

She sat down in the nearest chair, tangling her fingers in her hair and digging her nails into her soft flesh. Dean remained silent, only pausing to press the redial button on his phone to once again try and reach Sam. She looked at him angrily and kicked the chair out from under herself.

"Put the freaking thing away, he's not going to answer."

She could see the muscles in his face tighten and he clenched his fist to his side, willing himself not to punch her in the face. Darcy pulled a large book out of her duffel bag and opened it, leafing through the shiny new pages. She frowned as she tried to find something that could explain this phenomenon. A shapechanger perhaps, or maybe a distant subclass? It was impossible, there was so many variations and stories of shape shifters. She raked a hand through her hair, speedily going through the list of possible shapeshifters in her journal. Dean sat down beside her and gently forced her to look at him. There was anger, fear and determination in his gaze and she looked away. She felt him pull her journal toward him and she heard his voice a few moments later.

"Shapeshifter? That would explain the countless mythical sightings. But don't shapeshifters have to see the thing before they can change?"

She nodded, shutting her eyes tightly to block out the sounds of people in her mind. She gave a soft groan and sighed.

"It could be anything. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For losing him. I knew that something was close."

Dean shrugged and stood up, grabbing the two duffel bags that belonged to himself and his brother. He slipped them over his shoulders and collected Sam's laptop from the tabletop, pausing when he saw Sam's toothbrush. Darcy stood up, hesitating before she also grabbed her duffel bag. She looked Dean in his eyes and nodded her head.

"We have a shape shifter to hunt."

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I redid her name cos it was bugging me. Don't ask why. Err, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Friendly: Glad you enjoy it! D**


	5. Shape Shifter

**

* * *

**

Sam leant against the bars; his eyes never left the ceiling. He knew that Dean would come looking for him after calling his cell for the hundredth time, he smirked at the thought; Dean was always rescuing his ass. He shifted slightly to the side, rubbing his eyes with two dirty palms. The shape shifter had wandered off; leaving Sam stuck in the cage full of dead children- the sight still causing Sam to occasionally retch in disgust. He turned around, pressing his cheek into the cool metal bars as he scanned the room again for an escape route. He groaned as sharp pain filled his head and he curled up into a small ball, whimpering as it slowly grew more intense. It was like someone was scanning for him, poking and prodding. It felt worried and scared, almost guilty. He reached out for it with his mind and it 'looked' at him in surprise before it disappeared.

He whimpered, hot tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he uncurled and grabbed at the bars, testing the strength again. The presence he felt in his mind disturbed him, but he had felt no malicious intent, he paused as a thought struck him. The female hunter they had met earlier, Darcy. She had read his mind, although she profusely denied it. Sam scratched at his cheek. If she could sense him, then she must have been able to sense the creature. It basically emanated evil vibes, pouring them onto him. It felt like he was drowning, losing control of his fragile sanity. He laughed; he probably was going insane already.

He didn't know whether to like the new hunter, or hate her. She was just there. A smile crept over his face and he cursed. Dean was probably going to drive away as soon as they had finished the hunt and he would never see her again, although if she did come it would most likely end up worse. He let his head tip back and felt it connect with the bars behind him. Another wave of pain exploded into his head, followed by calming waves of reassurance.

_Sam? Are you ok?_

He snorted and spoke aloud, picturing her standing before him.

"Do I look ok to you? 'sides, why would you care?"

The presence shrunk from his mind and Sam clung onto it desperately.

_Ow, ok. I won't go anywhere. Dean and I are looking for you. We know that its some kind of shape shifter, have you seen it?_

He struggled to find someway to communicate to her, before he finally imagined himself speaking.

_It's like a Naga or something. It's gone now, but all the children's bodies are here with me. I'm in some kind of cell._

He could feel her revulsion as he pictured himself in the cell. Her voice faded for a moment before it came back.

_Darcy?_

_Yes Sam?_

_Hurry.

* * *

_

"Is he ok?"

Darcy turned to Dean with a look of sadness on her face. She had been utterly silent for the past five minutes and she could sense Dean's frustration at being left out in the cold. She nodded her head and leant back into the impala's seat.

"He's fine. Bit bloodied up. All the children are dead Dean."

She looked out the window, watching as buildings rushed past them. She could feel Sam's pain and terror in her mind like it was her own, and for a moment it was. Just below the surface she could feel anger at the shape shifter, not only for killing the innocents, but for taking Sam. She smirked at herself for the traces of Sam-affection she was beginning to feel; it had to be those eyes. She felt Sam snort at her and she glared at the road. Dean looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, your brother's just being a _jerk_."

_I'm being a jerk? You don't have to broadcast your feelings you know._

_Uh huh, and you don't think that I can't detect those little thoughts about me either?_

… _You can hear those?_

It was her turn to snort. She couldn't even imagine herself hunting the supernatural with the two brothers. They acted so gung-ho and then she was just the annoying one. She rolled her eyes and berated herself on acting like a freak. She frowned. She _was_ a freak. She felt a wave of fear come from Sam and she sat forward, trying to calm him down.

_Sam, its ok. _

_What are you talking about? There's a freaking shape shifter after me._

She mentally slapped herself before she let out a tense breath.

_Sorry. Where were you taken?_

_At the B&B two blocks from the motel. Darcy?_

_Yeah Sam?_

_If I survive this, I'm taking you with me._

_Alright then_

She turned to Dean, a look of determination on her face. He glanced at her knowingly and whirled the impala around a corner.

"So you fell for Sammy."

She winced at the faint trace of anger in his voice, and she folded her arms, calm authority filling her voice instead.

"This isn't the time Dean. The shape shifter has him. Underneath the B&B two blocks from the hotel."

He gave a disgusted look.

"Why do they _always_ live in the sewers? It's taken me months to get the stench out of these clothes."

She rolled her eyes and grimaced as Dean slammed on the brakes outside the small inn. She felt her hand collide with the windscreen and she shot an irritated look at Dean, before she unbuckled herself and exited the car.

"Dean, you really need to work on your braking and parking skills."

He looked at her from the back of the car where he had opened the trunk.

"I do have braking and parking skills. It takes skill to brake and park like I do."

"That was so lame."

She opened the back door and opened her duffel bag, pulling out a silver hand gun from the interior. She opened another pocket and pulled out an ammo pouch, sticking one stick in her back pocket and the other into the gun. Dean shut the trunk and walked over-sticking his own gun into his waistband. He grinned and nodded his head at her gun.

"So, where do you stick yours?"

She pulled a face and stuck her gun into one of her jacket pockets. Dean looked at her with disappointment and shook his head.

"Man, you were made for my brother. A pair of prude's the both of you. Let's hurry up and kill the damn thing so you two can go research or something together."

She cuffed him at the back of his head and walked toward the door.

* * *

"I see you brought me more food."

Sam glared at the being in front of him. It was currently shifted into a woman's form, staring at the long nails that came out of its fingers. It looked at him, smiling greedily; making the attractive woman it played hideously ugly. Long blonde hair cascaded around its shoulders and bright blue eyes stared with a scary intensity. It stood up, walking around the room barefoot, the sound of skin softly slapping against the concrete echoing in the deadly silent room. It turned and walked over to the bars, kneeling down outside them. It wore a baby blue tank and faded denim jeans-clothes it had collected from a pile in the corner.

"The only food you're going to be eating is a silver bullet to the heart."

It laughed bitterly and walked back to the chair it had brought it, sitting down leisurely and throwing a mocking glance his way.

"They wouldn't harm an innocent woman now would they, or do I have to take your form?"

Sam looked back to the children lying in the corner and grimaced, awarding a cold laugh from the shifter. He forced himself to look at it, anger running through his voice.

"Why take the children if you aren't going to eat them? Why take the form of so many mythical creatures?"

She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Aren't I allowed to play with my food? Aren't I allowed to be able to choose what kind of skin I want to wear? Why should you humans be the only one's allowed to choose?"

"We stop short of murder."

She stood up and walked back over to the bars before she paused and stroked Sam's hair. He flinched away from her and she sat down next to him.

"Oh, but you do murder. Cows, sheep… anything that tastes remotely good."

Sam looked at the ground. He wasn't going to be given the guilty lecture by a blood-thirsty creature. He could feel Darcy's presence more firmly in his mind, as if she were closer than she was before. He rolled his eyes at himself and turned back to the shape-shifter.

"If you can take so many forms, why hide in the sewers?"

She looked at him sharply and stroked his hair again, almost like she was revelling in the feel of his hair. She bit her lip and leant her hair against the bars.

"Because home is where the heart is, isn't that right Emali?"

Both Sam and the creature's head whirled to where the voice had come from. For a moment hope sparked in him, only to disappear with the look on Darcy's face. Sam struggled to get his head around her appearance.

"Where's Dean? How do you know this thing?"

"Don't worry Sammy. Dean's safe, and you're going to be safe very soon. As for this thing, lets just say being a freak runs in the family."

* * *

**A/N: Yey, another chapter! I added a nice plot twist there for you all, and perhaps in the next chapter we'll actually have a fight scene O! **


	6. Bunnies and Puppies

**Five minutes earlier:**

"Why does it have to be so damn dark in here?"

Dean turned a corner, pointing his gun in front of him. Darcy followed quietly behind, her eyes emotionless as they continued their search for Sam. Dean stumbled on the stairs that had appeared and cursed softly, drawing a soft slap on the back of his head from the female hunter. She hissed beneath her breath at him and glared.

"Shhh, it can probably hear you crashing through here."

"Crashing? Me? I'm not making any noise."

She rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"Just… shut up."

Darcy stopped when she heard their voices. She cursed in her mind and stepped in front of Dean, raising a hand to stop him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes and then lowered the gun to the ground. He looked around for a moment before returning his eyes to her.

"I think its time we split up."

The look of confusion increased.

"Split up?"

Darcy retreated around behind Dean's back, bringing the butt of her gun slamming across the back of Dean's head. She heard him curse before he crumpled to the ground at her feet. She sighed and placed her gun in her waistband, grabbing Dean under the arms and dragging him to a safe distance.

"Sorry Dean but I can't let you in there. Family matters. Plus, I would really hate to see your face when I stuck my gun in my waistband; my bunny underwear is for my eyes only."

She slowly moved towards the voices, her breathing slow and steady as she prepared herself for what was to come. Anger raced through her at the thought of what her sister had done how she had murdered the children and taken Sam. She stopped outside the door and listened to the conversation, her temper and fury rising up inside her and threatened to burst. There was no way she was going to let her freak sister ruin her life; ruin any chance she had to be normal.

* * *

_Darcy watched as her mother screamed at her sister, spit flying out of her mouth as a string of profanities rolled off her tongue. She cowered against the door, pressing herself to the wall and tried to imagine she wasn't there. Her sister sneered, blood dribbling down from her mouth as she did so. Her mother looked livid with anger and disgust and shoved a duffel bag into her Emali's chest. The girl stood there, looking at her mother and she cooed deeply in her throat._

"_He tasted so good mother, it was like a cleansing fire down my throat. You should have heard him scream."_

_Darcy retched and looked away as her mother slapped her sister and shoved her out the door, slamming the flyscreen shut behind her._

"_Never come back here again, demon spawn. I can't believe your flesh is part of my own."_

_Emali looked almost sad for a moment before she flicked her blonde hair and wiped away the traces of blood from her cheek. She turned and walked down the footpath, leaving her furious mother and sick sister behind. Darcy looked up as her mother turned to her and spoke in a cold voice._

"_If you ever find your sister, shoot her dead."

* * *

_

She stood at the doorway for a moment and watched as Emali stroked Sam's hair. Jealousy stabbed at her as she watched them, forcing herself to remain emotionless and just get the job done. It was nothing, just another hunt.

Just another hunt.

Another hunt that involved killing her shifter-sister.

She released a tense breath and leant against the door, speaking mockingly when she managed to calm herself down.

"Because home is where the heart is, isn't that right Emali?"

Both Sam and Emali heads whirled to where her voice had come from. For a moment she could see hope sparked in Sam, only to disappear with the look on Darcy's face. She could sense Sam's struggle to understand how she had found them, and the lack of Dean.

"Where's Dean? How do you know this thing?"

She spoke softly, but she cursed at herself for sounding like she was talking to a child. A look of sadness crossed over her face for a moment.

"Don't worry Sammy. Dean's safe, and you're going to be safe very soon. As for this thing, lets just say being a freak runs in the family."

She watched as her sister stood up and she pulled the gun from her waistband, pointing it at her casually. Her sister sneered and placed her hands on her hips, mocking her with her eyes.

"You aren't going to pull that trigger are you? At your own sister?"

She looked at Sam and caught his eyes. She could feel the confusion washing over her from the link they shared before she turned back to the woman-thing before her. Sam's voice rose quietly from the cage.

"Your sister? You mean this thing is your family?"

Emali whirled around at the mention of the word thing for the second time and slapped him. Darcy hissed in anger and loaded her gun, pointing it straight at her sister's heart; her mother's words echoing in her head.

"_If you ever find your sister, shoot her dead."_

She had killed children; she had taken their lives and wasted them. She looked to the corner of the cage where their bodies were piled up and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no way she was going to let her sister get away with murdering more innocents.

"It's not my sister. It never was-'

She took in a ragged breath and watched her sister widen her eyes in surprise, her mouth opening to speak to her.

'-I'm sorry Emali."

She pulled the trigger and watched her sister crumple to the ground, blood seeping out of her chest. Darcy fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing as she looked at her sister's lifeless face. She looked at Sam and crawled over, unlatching the lock that kept him inside. Sam stood up and walked out, moving over to help Darcy to her feet and he shot a look at the dead shifter on the ground. She had killed her sister, her own flesh and blood because it had killed innocents. He shook his head, he could never imagine himself actually killing Dean. Sure there had been a few episodes where he had nearly killed his older brother but it had never been his fault.

He wrapped his arms around Darcy, pulling her close to allow her to cry on his shoulder. Sam could feel her chest spasm as she sobbed, her voice distressed and confused as she tried to grasp what she had just done. He ran a hand through her hair, and murmured words of comfort, well aware of the thoughts streaming through their link. He eased gently away from her mind, allowing her a small amount of privacy in her grief. He lifted her face to look into her eyes and with his other hand brushed away her tears.

"Where did you put Dean?"

She started to speak when his voice floated over from behind them, and he could see anger clearly evident on his brother's face.

"Right here. What the hell was that about?"

He moved over to where Sam and Darcy stood, looking down at the shifter with a mixture of confusion and disgust. Darcy opened her mouth and tried to voice the words that came to her mind. Sam hugged her to him once more.

"I'm sorry. I had to kill her by myself."

"What the hell for?"

"She… she… it was my sister."

Dean frowned and then looked back to the dead body on the ground at his feet. He nudged it with his foot and then looked back to Darcy, her green eyes slightly bloodshot. He let out a tense sigh and rolled his shoulders.

"Lets just get the hell outta here."

They all nodded and made their way back to the impala. Dean looked at Darcy as she wearily placed her gun in her waistband and he grinned.

"Bunnies, I was imagining more along the lines of pit-bull puppies but I guess every woman hunter has a soft spot for soft bunnies."

Darcy glared at Dean before she let out a soft laugh. She nodded her head before glancing back up at Sam and looked back at Dean.

"How about we take up your idea of getting out of the sewers and back to a dingy motel? I swear I could sleep for a week."

Sam laughed and squeezed her hand as they slowly trudged through the tunnel.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be hunting with me and Dean?"

"Of course, but every girl needs her beauty sleep. You don't want me cranky do you?"

"I guess not."

"Now let's all just shut up and get back to the car."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoy... sorry about the terrible lack of a fight scene but I thought it wouldn't really suit the mood. Thanks for the reviews peeps and I shall update very soon. I do realise that this _is_ the end of the story in the summery, but adding another hunt would be wonderful... right?**


	7. Waking up Alone

**San Antonio, Texas. **

**Two months later: **

The gentle thrumming of the car soothed her as she slept, the harsh words of rock songs her lullaby. The loud snoring from the front seat was her alarm clock however. Darcy's eyes slowly fluttered open, gradually taking in the darkness and adjusting to it. She allowed a small groan to escape her lips and she rubbed her eyes irritably. Just brilliant. She checked her digital watch and emitted another groan, this time drawing a chuckle from the driver. She glared at him and muttered under her breath, getting a bout of puppy eyes for her trouble.

"How long have you been asleep for?"

She rechecked her watch and then proceeded to count slowly backwards from when she last remembered being conscious. A difficult task considering she had barely gotten any sleep since she had joined them. With the large amounts of demons, spirits and creatures appearing they had been tracking two or more jobs in each state. She leant her head back against the soft leather and sighed.

"About 4 hours I think. Pity I can't sleep like other people I know."

She shot a look in Dean's direction and got a small laugh from Sam. She yawned and returned the curled up position she had been in on the back seat, closed her eyes and softly hummed to the newest song that had come up. She felt the car turn a corner somewhat sharply and it halted. She sat up and looked out the window. Motel.

Actual beds.

Sam opened the door and leaned over to look at her. He gave her a small smile and whispered as not to wake his brother.

"I'll be back in a few. Look after Dean for me?"  
"Naturally."

He smirked and stood up, closing the door behind him softly and she watched him walk toward the check in. She turned her attention to Dean. He was sprawled over the front seat, head resting against the window with a pair of sunnies over his eyes. His leather jacket was wrapped tightly around him, making him a hell of a lot warmer than she was. She placed her arms of the back of his seat, leaning forward enough to whisper into his ear.

"De-an. Oh De-an. Wakey wakey!"

He muttered something and turned away from her, the only sound in the car was that of his jacket rustling as he moved. The door opened from the driver side and Darcy jumped, cursing loudly. Her eyes snapped back to the driver side and Sam stood there grinning like an idiot. He waved a pair of keys making them emit a soft jingling noise. She smiled and opened the back seat door, dragging her duffel from beneath her feet. She stretched gratefully and made a soft squeak of contentment as she relaxed. She watched as Sam moved over to the passenger door and opened it, moving back as he did to allow Dean to fall to the ground. Dean shot his arm out to break his small fall and looked at his brother from the ground, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Dude, wake me up. It's not that hard."

Darcy moved over to stand next to Sam, her hands on her hips. A smile was on her face, amusement in her eyes as she looked down on Dean. With a laugh she offered her hand to him and pulled him up once she felt him grip it. She shifted her duffel to the other shoulder and looked at Dean.

"Actually, its damn near impossible to wake you up in the impala. I've tried everything short of shooting you."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his duffel from the open back seat and grabbed Sam's, tossing it into his brother's chest. Sam gave his creepy high-pitched laugh and walked toward the small house that represented the motel room they were staying in. From the outside it looked like something normal, with white weatherboard walls and solid single-pane windows. The door was painted bright green and had a brass door knob. It looked eerily cheery.

"You sure this is the right room?"

Sam pointed to the key, then pointed to the door and with a quick motion unlocked it. He opened the door and let it swing wide, revealing the room within. Darcy moved over to the light switch and watched the globe flicker on; the true nature of the room was soon seen. The walls were a delicate shade of peach, the white carpet was soft and spongy, and the beds (two queens) had pastel pink bed covers and hot pink pillows. Darcy felt her jaw drop open, and when she snuck a glance in the boy's direction she noticed looks of pure disgust. She threw her duffel onto the nearest bed before she too flopped onto it.

She leant on her elbows and pouted slightly at the two men, her eyes already having rolled without her consent.

"Grow up you two. It's a room."

Dean tossed his duffel onto the second bed and walked over to it. After a few minutes of a pained expression he also fell onto the bed, leaning back on the pillows instead.

"It's a friggin girl's room."

Darcy yawned widely and leant backwards so she toppled her head into the pillow. Sam walked over to her bed and tossed his duffel down before he took his spot on the other side. The bed bounced as he placed himself on it and Darcy could feel herself lift of the bed and fall back down. She shuffled closer to Sam and leant her head against his arm, closing her eyes as she did so. In a few minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Sam woke with a start, his brain pounding furiously against his skull. His stomach churned noisily as he sat up and nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He quickly got off the bed, making a somewhat crooked beeline for the bathroom where he could try and hold off the feelings of illness for a few more moments. He turned around briefly to see Darcy sit up with concern over her features. He shook his head and forced himself to speak, swallowing the bile back down his throat.

"Hey, go back to sleep. Just getting a quick glass of water…"

She looked at him incredulously and rolled over to where he had been sleeping before, her arms tucked firmly beneath his pillow. He smiled and continued toward the bathroom, cursing softly as he hit Dean's bed.

He could hear as Darcy rolled over and traces of soft muttering penetrated the bathroom door as he shut it behind him. He stumbled to his knees and knelt on the toilet rim, shutting his eyes as he vomited. He hated vomiting, every since he was a little kid. He stopped suddenly and wiped at his mouth with a sleeve, and he sagged back onto the ground. The sound of the toilet flushing reached his ears and he felt a pair of arms pull him up. Another bout of nausea threatened to take over and Sam curled up into a small ball, he could actually feel himself shaking against the person's chest.

He opened his eyes and looked up into Dean's face; he could see the concern behind his older brother's blue eyes. He took in a shaky breath and rested his head against Dean's shoulder. He felt terrible; his stomach was doing loops and threading itself into knots as the minutes ticked by.

"I can't do this Dean."

He could feel Dean's hug lessen for a moment before a glass of water was pressed against his lips. He took a small sip, relieving the sharp taste from his mouth and he took another sip just for good measure. He watched as Dean placed the glass down on the floor next to them, continuing to keep his brother in the reassuring embrace.

"Can't do what? Can't do what Sammy?"

Dean's voice was low and soft, but it pushed at him to answer. He looked back up to his brother's eyes, almost embarrassed at the fact that they were hugging on the bathroom floor.

"I dunno. I mean, what about Darcy? We've been driving around with her for two months and we still don't know much about her. I mean, honestly, what do we know about her?"

Sam could see Dean actually think for a moment, his older brother tended to bite his bottom lip when he was really concentrating. A grin settled itself over his face and he answered him with smile.

"Well, we _do_ know that she wear bunny underwear-'

Sam rolled his eyes, typical Dean. He pulled away from his brother, leaning back on his palms and studied him for a few moments.

'-Dean, I'm being serious. And don't give me that look."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and stuck his legs out in front of him.

"She is _your_ girlfriend Sam; you should know all the juicy details about her."

"Ok, we're unofficially dating Dean. I mean she could pack up her bags and leave at anytime."

"Yeah. Right. You feeling better?"

The look of concern returned to Dean's face and Sam nodded his head, standing up just to prove to him that the sickness had passed.

"Yeah, probably just ate something bad. I mean, it's not like I had a vision or anything."

Sam's vision had just stopped. They had ended about a month before, after they had finished hunting a rather nasty spirit. He occasionally got fits of nausea and severe migraines like he used to, but the visions never came. He hated to admit it, but he was more worried about the lack of them than anything else- still Darcy had told him that maybe he was developing different powers and that the precognition was just an early stage. He had accepted her statement as truth and had never thought much about it, seeing as Dean was pushing them almost to the brink with the amount of hunting they were doing. Darcy herself seemed different, almost too silent from when they had first met. She pulled back in on herself and Sam couldn't understand why.

Sam walked back out from the bathroom, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto his duffel so he could find another one to wear. Darcy rolled over to face him and gave a somewhat surreal smile. She turned her attention to Dean and Sam noted the small, silent 'thank you' that she gave him. He sighed as he tugged on a grey top and he flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion. He slipped an arm over Darcy's side and pulled her closer to him, whispering softly in her ear as he did so.

"Night Dar."

He heard her give a small grunt in reply and he felt her breathing slow and even out. It amazed him how rapid her breathing really was when she was awake, almost like every breath she took was her last. He frowned at the thought and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him.

His eyes flickered open, and the sweet smell of coffee wafted through his senses. He sat up, his arm pushed out to the side as to not hit Darcy. He looked down to the spot beside him and noticed the emptiness. He frowned as he scanned the room. Dean was missing as well. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, moving over to the small table that sat next to the door, looking at the cup of coffee and the note that sat next to it.

_Dear Sam. _

_We left you some coffee and there's a sandwich in your duffel if Dean hasn't eaten it. If he has, I'll beat him up later for being a greedy bastard. _Sam couldn't help but smile at that. _We should only be a few hours, we've gotten a lead on a case down in the town somewhere and I didn't want to wake you up. _

_Love you lots, _

_Darcy. _

Sam moved over to his duffel and rummaged around for a bit before he found an empty sandwich container with another note pinned to it.

**Sandwich was great Sammy. **

He crumpled it up and smiled to himself, sometimes he really hated Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Yey, I updated! This is the longest chapter so far so you should all be happy, I even included a small brotherly moment. To those who have me on the alerts list, maybe a small review for me to lift my sinking spirits?**


	8. Epilogue: Walk away

Epilogue

Darcy poked at her pancakes. She absolutely _loathed_ sitting in a library for more than 3 hours. She heard a small "ahhem" and looked up to the man sitting opposite from her. She rolled her eyes and jabbed the fork accusingly at him.

"Dean! It's rude to clear your throat at the table."

He smirked at her and she refrained from jabbing him in the eye, instead she stabbed at the pancake before her and devoured it hungrily. Dean gave her a scared look and backed away slightly.

"Dude, Sam was right. You _are _a freak."

Darcy's eyes snapped up at him, a death glare boring a hole straight through Dean's brain. She had asked Dean about six times that morning what had happened last night with Sam, but unfortunately he had remained tight-lipped about the whole affair. She knew Sam would never tell her. She flung her fork on the table and set her whole mind to just staring at him.

"What?"

Dean shuffled on his chair, shooing a wistful glance at the exit. He turned back to her and shook his head, dismissing his earlier comment with a short 'nothing'. If the both of them wanted out from her than she would oblige.

"If you don't want me around, just say the word and I'm gone."

Dean shook his head once more before he stood up and looked down at her.

"Walk away Darcy. Walk away before you give me a reason to make you."

Then he left, leaving behind a rather angry and hurt Darcy. She shook her head and stood up, walking to the door to watch the impala pull out and drive away. She would walk away, she would return to doing what she did best. Killing things with no emotional attachment. That was what hunting was all about, killing. It was so simple, you didn't have to think that much. You just did.

She wiped away hot tears from her eyes and stepped out, her head held high as she set her determined stride in the direction of the transport bay. She stumbled for a moment, looking down at her feet. Where the impala had previously been parked lay her duffel. So it was final.

Darcy had to leave.

* * *

**A/N: And I decided that it would end there. Oh my! Don't worry, there'll be more action and adventure if you read the sequel. I know this ending sucked. ( But you can always leave a comment about it! D**


End file.
